


90 days

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Just a little fluff piece I wrote because my "Grace" hit 5 years of sobriety this week.There is a slight reference to eating disorders.  It's subtle, bit it's there.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson, Grace Hanson/Nick Skolka
Kudos: 15





	90 days

Hi… I'm Grace, and I'm an alcoholic..

Hi Grace…

Frankie was late. But this time it was deliberate, sort of. So many memories of doing these same things with Coyote crowded her mind. But this time she was here, doing this with Grace. And Coyote was her son, her child, whereas Grace was… what exactly? Her best friend sure, her wife? In a weird sense, yes, but no, because Grace had married Nick. Yes they both had agreed to an annulment, but that didn't suddenly eliminate Grace and Nick's feelings for each other. That and a part of Frankie's brain secretly wondered if Grace was showing her extra affection because Grace now had two failed heterosexual marriages behind her. 

"And yet, here I am drinking bad coffee in a church basement, waiting for someone I love" 

"I resemble that remark" said a decidedly musical voice behind Frankie.

Clutching her chest and almost spilling her coffee Frankie jumped back slightly, I didn't realize I said that out loud, but it's true that the coffee at these meetings is always terrible. Maybe it's to convince all these addicts that caffeine is bad for you too and they should give their livers a break by drinking more water…

"That's actually a pretty good theory. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Susan, by the way"

As Frankie took the proffered hand, she noticed the lack of a wedding ring and the rainbow themed nail polish.

"Oh… sorry I thought you knew this meeting was lesbian friendly...I mean it's also anonymous obviously, and I'm not trying to assume anything...I'm just gonna shut up now...it is nice to meet you though."

Frankie smiled and deliberately made eye contact with Susan. "Oh you're fine, I was just thinking about my young nail artist friend…." " So you're waiting for your partner or a friend.."

It was Susan's turn to smile, "my sister actually, my kid sister, she followed me out to L. A ...I guess I was just a little better equipped to handle the party scene than she was. I never really understood the allure of alcohol or drugs, or this horrible coffee…"

Further conversation was interrupted as a woman ran up to Susan and enveloped her in a bear hug. "I know how much you hate this part, so thank you for coming". Susan disengaged from the hug, shrugged, and held up her coffee cup to toast Frankie, "see it really is all about the coffee"

Turning around Lucy said "so I see you made a friend, care to introduce me?"

"Lucy, this is Frankie...Frankie my sister Lucy"

"Oh wow, you're Frankie? That's so… oh, can I hug you please?"

"Um...sure"said a bewildered Frankie.

Lucy wrapped Frankie in a similar bear hug to the one she had greeted her sister with a few moments earlier, and whispered softly in Frankie's ear, "you're a little lucky woman, she truly loves you". Then just like that, Lucy disengaged herself from Frankie, stepped back and said very formally, "it's nice to meet you Frankie"

As Frankie looked at Lucy quizzically and tried to make sense of the abrupt attitude change, Grace placed a hand on Frankie's shoulder to get her attention. Grace didn't say anything out loud, instead she simply held up the small token stamped 90 then turned so she and Frankie were facing each other. Grace slowly leaned in and kissed Frankie's forehead…then pulled away and whispered, "As I promised, 90 meetings in 90 days" 

"And so you did" whispered Frankie back. Then she turned slightly toward Susan and Lucy, but reached back to touch Grace's hand with hers. "Grace, would you mind if I invited my new friends Susan and Lucy to join us at Del Taco? Sort of a...what's the term? Meeting after the meeting?"

Grace thought, I should have expected this, and her slight sigh communicated that thought telepathically to Frankie who just smiled knowingly. "Yes, that would be fine" said Grace to the other two women.

As Frankie was driving them to Del Taco she broke the silence in the car by saying, "I know this is not your thing, but 90 days sober is a big deal, so I wanted to celebrate with you"

"Why am I afraid now? What did you do?"

"Nothing, we're just going to Del Taco with some friends"

"Uh huh"

As she and Frankie walked into the restaurant, Grace prepared for the worst possible scenario of balloons or weird, completely inappropriate decorations, or possibly even a variation of the now infamous Count Drinkula painting Frankie had done a few years ago...so when she saw Coyote, Brianna, and Robert it was not shocking as much as it made her so known as her granddaughter Madison was fond of saying. Just as Grace turned to give Frankie a heartfelt thank you, she noticed Nick walking towards them. Her heart dropped for a moment. This was both unexpected and yet somehow expected, and weirdly enough, made her heart flip a little bit toward Frankie.

"You okay" whispered Frankie.

"Yeah, I think I am actually" answered Grace 

Brianna broke the ice by saying "here's to you Mom. Let's all raise a soda, to your 90 days, and your first official meeting after the meeting" a round of "here, here" was followed by Grace introducing Lucy and Susan. Then everyone dig into the communal order of nachos.

Grace excused herself to go to the restroom and shook her head no to Frankie while mouthing "I really have to pee, no purging,it's a promise" Frankie smiled and nodded in return then mouthed back, "I will hold you to it"

A few minutes later, Grace was standing by the counter thinking how truly surreal this was as she looked down at the 90 day chip in her hand. Suddenly she felt Nick take her hand in his and squeeze it slightly so they were effectively both holding the 90 day chip together. "I just wanted to say congratulations, you did it. I wasn't sure you would want me here tonight, but I was hopeful that you would allow me to be in your tribe even if we were no longer married. I know Koo.. Frankie loves you deeply and I apologise for making you choose between us".

Grace squeezed Nick's hand, then turned to face him, and leaned into him until their foreheads were touching. After a moment Grace kissed him. It was chaste, they were in public after all and divorced. But it was also affectionate. "Oh Nick… weirdly enough, I never really thought I would forgive Robert enough to let him be a part of this moment…and yet somehow I couldn't imagine it without you here to share it with me...but here I am with both of you, and Frankie too, 90 days sober…" Grace gestured with her hands. "Of course I forgive you, I should actually be the one asking for forgiveness, I wasn't ready to acknowledge how important Frankie is to me... although I'm obviously not hiding it well as you're the second person tonight to tell me I must love her deeply to celebrate with no alcohol and a bunch of carbs". Nick smiled, and whispered against Grace's lips, " she's not wrong you know" as he kissed Grace gently. Grace placed a hand on Nick's chest to put a small, but significant amount of space between them. "also yes, absolutely, you will always be a part of my tribe. I heard some sage advice on a TED talk the other day, the trick is to let go of the anger and hurt, and remember what attracted you to the person in the first place."

With one last kiss they walked back toward the group. Suddenly Grace started to giggle, and touched Nick's arm. "Oh wow, listen, they're playing our song"

*Dolly Parton's I Will Always Love You played in the background*

Nick looked at Grace and sang "I wish you joy and happiness, but above all this I wish you love.. "

As Grace turned away slightly to hide her emotions, she caught Frankies eye. Then watched as Frankie pointed toward the ceiling and mouthed "and I… will always love you" then grinned mischievously as she said out loud to the group, "you know I love Dolly, but for me personally, Whitney Houston did an amazing job on the cover of this song, don't you agree?"

Lucy: "wait.. Dolly Parton sings this too?"

Frankie points to Grace and Nick…"come on you too, join us in educating the younger generation. Plus Brianna just bought a second round of nachos…"

*Later that evening*

Grace placed the 90 day chip on her nightstand and reached up to turn off the light. As she snuggled down into her blankets she turned and kissed Frankie's cheek…"thank you for everything tonight. I love you". "I know" said Frankie. "Oh, so now you've got Star Wars jokes...Miss Captain Janeway is the best Captain…" "Fine, let's try this then... Goodnight, Gracie". 

With that Grace smacked Frankie on the shoulder. "You should be grateful that both Lucy and Nick reminded me that you love me tonight,or you'd be sleeping in the studio" "hey at least I didn't say goodnight John Boy" "on that note, let's go to sleep...and let's see where the next 90 days takes us…"


End file.
